


Learning Flavours

by ofnoex



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnoex/pseuds/ofnoex
Summary: i find it really silly that i have to think of a title for such a short drabble and im sorry if the title led you to think that i would write anything of substance. but thank you for reading n_n
Relationships: Cassius/Eustace (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Learning Flavours

Everything is new to Cassius. His body, his environment, his interactions; almost every little thing concerning him was and still remains foreign. Food was one of his favourite surprises. He takes his time when he eats, savouring the explosions of flavours. Then, he learnt that taste is only one of five senses, and he resolves to explore them all.

He can sense temperature, because Eustace is warm beneath his touch. His fingertips press down, tracing the seams of his torso's muscles curiously. The erune twitches minutely, but after a rather short period of contemplation, he decides to let it go. It is easier to give in to Cassius's way of science than to muster patience when bombarded with his questions.

The wandering finger soon meets an obstacle. One of the leather straps keeping Eustace's clothes together; that and metal buckle attached are sufficient to draw Cassius attention away.

Cassius continues his trajectory upwards, now intrigued by the other's hair. Although it is as light as his, it is a completely different shade. Eustace watches the other warily out of the corner of his eye. It doesn't go unnoticed when the moondweller's eyes flick up to his ears.

Eustace bristles, preparing to protest. "Ca-guh!" A pale finger sticks itself in his mouth. It manages to prod at the side of his mouth before he manages to grab the offending hand and yank it away.

Cassius looks at Eustace, unperturbed. His lips spread slightly and-

"Do NOT put it in your mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> i find it really silly that i have to think of a title for such a short drabble and im sorry if the title led you to think that i would write anything of substance. but thank you for reading n_n


End file.
